You'll Come Back
by Miss Soupy
Summary: AU.  Sakura takes each of their hands in hers, and they all smile.  As long as their names are on the tree, they will be best friends.  That had been when they were younger, but not all things can stay unchanging.


You'll Come Back

It had been fall. She distinctly remembered.

She climbs slowly this time, apprehensive, not wanting time to continue flowing on from this moment. Her breath leaves her slowly, and it is cold when the air enters her lungs. When she looks up, she sees someone has already arrived.

_Naruto is always the first to arrive at the tree. _

_It's not because he lives the closest; in fact, he has the furthest walk to the other side of town. He lives in an orphanage, and he hates it. He never really says that, but they know. It is Naruto who arrives first, and it is Naruto who begs them to stay longer every day. Sometimes they stay until the stars come out, and Sakura knows her parents will scold her; sometimes it's until Sasuke's older brother comes to fetch him home. _

_But neither can say it isn't worth it, because both of them hate seeing Naruto's sadness when he has to return to a place where no one is waiting for him. _

There is a soft crunch under their feet as they walk. The tree, no - _their_ tree, has already fully colored and is now dropping the dead, brown remains of what had once been life to the grass below. The air holds a crispness that promises colder weather to come. It isn't very late, yet the sky is already a velvety black dotted by twinkling stars. They could have been the only ones in the world.

She remembers his hand had been warm, and had she been thinking clearly, she would have told him she liked it that way. But she had not been thinking of his warm hand, or the stars, or the cool night air. She had been looking at letters carved deeply in the bark of their tree.

_UN + HS + US_.

She blinks, green eyes peering carefully at two letters in particular. Her finger moves towards it but stops, not able to pass over the neat grooves.

_US_

Her heart stutters painfully in her chest, and she gulps in air greedily to calm her nerves. There is a squeeze at her fingers, and she turns away with the shake of her head.

"So, he didn't come," she utters the words lightly, a forced smile upon her face as she looks down the hill. There is no one else in sight.

"He's probably just running late. You know he gets busy."

She shakes her head, pink strands falling around her face like a curtain. "No." That fake smile is still there as she looks up into blue eyes. "But it's ok. I don't mind." It seemed so easy, lying. No, it was not easy. It was painful. It was but the first step she would take away from the people that are her entire world.

Naruto looks at her carefully, his eyes scanning over her face. Under his gaze, she can feel her façade falter, threatening to shatter like glass, so she looks away. Gently she sits, her back against the bark, and pulls him down with her.

"I'll miss this place," she confides, looking up at the twinkling stars.

"You'll come back and visit, won't you?" Naruto asks, his voice betraying his worry. For him, an orphan whose entire world revolved around their close-knit group, he certainly would feel like his world was falling apart.

"This won't be the last time I come here," she promises, though her eyes seem distant. Inwardly, there is a certain numbing feeling, and a face threatens to appear in her mind to make it worse. It had not been long ago when they had stood together, hand in hand, vowing to always stand together.

"Then I'll wait as long as it takes!" he declares, and in his eyes shines sincerity. "I'll wait forever if I have to!"

Their faces are so close, and she is the one to close the distance. Her eyes close firmly causing tears to spill out. There is a slight gasp, a mixing of breath, and then firm warmth. Neither moves, for what feels like a long time.

"Salty," Naruto says finally, his voice soft and sad. "Your face is wet, Sakura-chan."

She can't stop. The tears keep coming, empowered by her own selfish actions towards one of her best friends. He sits there through it, never releasing his hold on her, as if he can hold her together himself. But there can be no consoling her. Heartbreak is too crippling.

They never speak of what has happened between them. Tearfully, they say good bye, and she promises to write. But the thought of anything she had once held so dear only causes her more pain. Sasuke had never said good bye to her.

::I'll come back  
>When you call me<br>No need to say goodbye::

It was fall then, too, when they met again. Sakura remembers it because the front porch to the house held numerous pumpkins. One had a dog carved into it, one a spider, and one had only been half completed. One was a fox.

"Ohh, how festive!" Ino comments lightly as they ascend the steps. "I guarantee the one with only half a face is Shikamaru's. And Chouji probably turned his into a pie rather than wasting it."

"Ooooo!" a voice howls from the second story window, a boy hanging out it with a wide grin. "Hello ladies!"

Sakura and Ino look up, annoyed at the loud behavior. "We're not here for you!" Ino shouts, cupping her hands over her mouth.

The door opens, and a larger teen smiles when he sees Ino. "Ino, it's good to see you!"

"Hey Chouji," she smiles back, giving him a hug. Her head jerks towards Sakura. "This is Sakura. She's my roommate."

"Nice to meet you," he says politely, his eyes scrunched up, holding a warm expression.

Sakura smiles and returns his greeting, and the two girls are ushered in.

"Hey Ino," another boy calls as they enter the living room.

Ino throws her hands on her hips. "Still as lazy as always, huh Shika? The least you could have done was clean up a little in here!"

The statement was true enough. Although in some areas of the living room it looked like some effort has been made, there were piles of papers or trash scattered around.

"Eh, it's not like anyone too important ever comes over here," Shikamaru replies with a shrug, and Ino casts a glare his way.

The group sits in the living room, chatting about the semester and how they like their classes so far. She could tell the three of them are close; childhood friends, Ino had said. They had grown up together. The thought makes her heart tighten.

Upstairs, someone begins loudly playing a guitar, and the four of them cringe at the sound.

"Ah, sorry about this. Kiba…he…doesn't think about others," Shikamaru shouts over the sound, holding his head with a pained expression.

A door slams from somewhere on the bottom level and the patter of feet sprinting across the floor and up the stairs follows.

There is a muffled voice yelling what suspiciously sounds like, "Shut the hell up you moron!" followed by a short struggle and then another door slamming. Thankfully, the music has stopped.

Footsteps are heard again as someone descends the stairs and they continue until a figure appears in the room.

"He's so freaking annoying! I haven't slept for two nights studying, and now I finally get the chance and he goes and-"

He freezes, but so has she. She stares into vibrant blue eyes, eyes that she had known so well. And he too knew hers.

_Sakura is the second to arrive. _

_She leaves as soon as she can with the excuse that she doesn't want Naruto to cause too much trouble while waiting. Sometimes she can't make it at all because her parents have other plans, but she tries her best. She brings extra for lunch if she is staying all day because she knows Naruto will need something. She is somewhat bossy towards Naruto in a way she isn't towards Sasuke, but she thinks it is for his own good. He doesn't have anyone to tell him what's right. How will he ever be adopted if he is causing so much trouble?_

Remembering himself, he looks then at the others in the room, who are curiously looking between them, and then glances down at himself. He has obviously been trying to sleep, for he is wearing a simple orange t-shirt and boxer shorts, a nightcap securely hugging his head.

"S-sorry!" he mumbles, and rushes back off down the hall, a faint blush on his cheeks.

They all stare at the spot he had once occupied.

Sakura stands abruptly. "Excuse me!" she tells them, heading off down the way the blonde had gone. There are a few rooms, but she is fairly certain his is the last, and, after taking a calming breath, she knocks.

"Ah, uh, hold on!" a distracted voice says, and she hears commotion on the other side of the door. A moment later, the door jerks open, and Naruto peers down at her. "Sorry, I-"

"Naruto," she breathes, moisture in her eyes as she looks him over. It has been so long, but his appearance makes her heart stir in a way she hasn't felt for a long time. Happy memories come back to her, things she has been too afraid to reflect on, and she feels herself warmed. "You look so grown up!"

He looks startled a moment, as if that is the last thing he expected her to say. "You just saw me in my pajamas," he tells her dryly, a nervous hand in his hair.

Her lips quirk up. "True. I can't believe you still wear that nightcap."

His face breaks out into a smile, and she feels a sense of safety, seeing it. "But it's a classic! And it keeps my head warm." His eyes dart away briefly, then back to her. "It's kinda messy in here, but uh, did you want to-"

She smiles easily at him. "Sure."

Naruto hadn't been lying about his room being a mess. There are papers tossed about on his desk and a few open books strewn around. His pajamas, which he had obviously hastily changed out of, are half falling off his bed. It seemed just like him.

"Naruto," she scolds lightly, "You could use some organization."

An easy smile greets her and he replies, "Are you offering? You were always the organized one, Sakura-chan."

Sakura paused at the sound of him saying her name. It is just like before, the familiarity is still there. In her minds eye she sees a tree with three initials scratched into the bark. It is a memory strong enough to sink into her heart.

_US_

She takes a step and shakes her head, pink hair sent tickling her neck. Behind her Naruto closes his door. He pulls out the chair from his desk and offers it to her while he sits on his bed.

"I didn't know you went here," he says once they have settled.

Sakura looks him over carefully. Yes, he has truly grown. He is taller than her now, which surprises her for some reason. She had been so used to being the taller one. His smile too, seems less innocent than it was. There is a wild look to him, as if he was someone you could not simply catch. He is someone so free that you could only glimpse him by chance. It would be hard to learn his secrets, but once he trusted you, he'd never let you down.

Her gaze moves towards his eyes, somewhat hesitantly. Has she lost that place? Surely she has. A letter here and there couldn't be enough to hold such a strong friendship at the level it had been.

Green eyes meet blue. "I had trouble deciding where I wanted to go," she admits, holding his gaze. There had been a time where she could look into his eyes and know what he felt and thought. He is older now and knows better. Naruto will only reveal what he wants. "So far, I think I made the right choice." She smiles and he nods in understanding.

Fingering her hair suddenly, she gives him a demure glance. "So, Naruto, don't you think I look different? I already told you how you had grown, but you didn't say anything about me."

His head tilts to the side as he looks at her. He is still looking into her eyes, and she wishes he would look somewhere else. His gaze is becoming too heavy for her. "Sakura-chan is always Sakura-chan."

She looks away, disappointed, and drops her hand from her short hair. Inwardly, she knows she shouldn't expect anything from him. It should have been enough that he was willing to talk to her now. Still, her heart has fallen into her stomach and won't easily be revived. She wonders if she should come up with an exit strategy; Ino is probably getting suspicious by now.

Before she can act, she gasps in surprise as her chair moves. Naruto has hooked his foot around the leg and dragged her closer. When she looks over, reproach ready on her tongue, she pauses at the intent look on his face.

His fingers are at her hair now. "You cut your hair…"

She tenses at his touch, but he is too intrigued with his actions to notice. "It suits you so well, I hadn't noticed at first." He lets go of her hair, but he remains close as he looks up at her with a smile. "I like it."

Her breath leaves her all at once, and she is back at the tree, crying into her knees. The girls had made fun of her again, and she is too ashamed to tell her parents.

"_Why are you crying, Sakura-chan?"_

_When she looks up, his face is close to hers. Tears stream down her cheeks; she can't speak._

"_Did they make fun of you again? Don't listen to them! You are just right the way you are!"_

Sakura blinks and comes back to herself. "Thanks Naruto." She says it with the utmost sincerity.

A knock at the door makes them jump. "What are you doing Forehead?" Ino yells from the other side. Naruto had flown away from her so quickly that she is somewhat impressed.

"Better not come in Ino-pig!" she calls back, a wry smile on her face. "This is not a scene for virgin eyes!"

She winks at Naruto who has colored faintly, his eyes impossibly wide.

"What!" Ino explodes, as expected, slamming the door open. She glances suspiciously around at Sakura who leans casually against her chair, and Naruto who has smashed himself up against the back wall.

"What's going on, Ino?" Sakura asks calmly as Ino storms to her side.

"What do you mean? You just disappeared into a stranger's room! That isn't like you!"

She holds her hand out in Naruto's direction. "He's not a stranger. We grew up in the same town before I moved."

Pale eyebrows rise at the story and she glances at Naruto. "You?" She frowns, and then her countenance becomes tense. "Are you the one who broke her heart?"

Sakura's eyes widen and she stands, entering Ino's line of vision. Naruto has gone completely still, his eyes wide.

"No! Ah, Ino, this is Naruto. He'd never-" she breaks off. She doesn't want to go down this road.

Ino relaxes, her eyes looking between them, and nods. "Oh, my bad. Well thanks for shutting that Romeo up, at any rate. He was pretty annoying."

Naruto shrugs, finally relaxing somewhat and says, "No problem."

"Sakura, let's get going. I've got to work on that paper." Ino leaves the room then, and Sakura looks helplessly between the door and where Naruto sits, a frown on his face.

"Sorry about that…" she apologizes with a small shrug and smile. "That's just Ino…she is a bit nosey sometimes, but she is a good friend to have."

Pushing away from the mattress, Naruto springs up to move towards her. "I'm glad…" he tells her, his face serious. "That you have a good friend like that." There is no bitterness in his voice, just honesty, and she looks at him, surprised.

His face is so close, just as close as that last time by the tree. Her heart quickens, thinking of it, remembering the chill, and the warmth of his hands. In his eyes she can see the stars winking down at her, but when she blinks there is only endless blue in her vision.

"You know, Sasuke is here too." He doesn't look at her as he says it but instead at some other point she cannot see.

Sakura swallows. Of course she knows. It is like the pull of a magnet. It is her destiny, she tries to tell herself. If she wasn't good enough before, she will be better now. She will fix that rejection from before. She will do something with her life that will gain his respect. This time things will be different.

"I-" she begins, opening her mouth to explain, to say something she isn't sure about. But she can say no more, for Naruto has stolen her words.

Her eyes stay wide open this time, but she doesn't taste like tears. His eyes are closed, his lips move fervently. She doesn't know what to do except blush and become acutely aware of his actions. It lasts only a second or two, just as chaste as their first. When he pulls away, he is smiling.

"I owed you that," he says. She cannot find any words, not even to berate him. "It's good seeing you again."

When she and Ino leave, she barely speaks. Ino asks what's wrong, but she shakes her head stubbornly. There is such a mix of emotions she can't decide what she feels. Angry, anxious, surprised, confused... She casts the thoughts aside in her indecision.

She deserved it.

::You'll come back  
>When it's over<br>No need to say goodbye::

The next time they meet, it is at a Halloween house party the boys throw. She remembers that Ino had to beg her to come; she was worried about school and had wanted to study. She isn't doing well in her business classes because she can't seem to become interested. In her mind, it is nothing short of failure, as used to having perfect grades as she is. There must be something wrong with her. Business is the one major he would respect. She should be able to handle it.

"You could use a break, Forehead," Ino tells her bossily. "You look exhausted."

They do each other's hair and fit in their self-made hair pieces. Cosmos for Ino, cherry blossoms for her. Ino demanded a flower theme.

"This is far too much pink," Sakura complained, looking at her pink and white skirt and top.

"We look great," Ino beams, slipping on her yellow heels. "Beautiful blossoming flowers." She winks and Sakura sighs.

They are going with a couple other girls. TenTen is a year older but lives on their floor, as does Hinata, a young heiress who is very sweet, yet quiet. Ino links her arm with Sakura as they walk up the steps to the boys' house. Sakura looks up at the house apprehensively, but takes a deep breath as they knock on the door.

After being greeted by Kiba who is dressed as a werewolf, he opens the door to let them in. They are greeted by the others, and she easily finds she is enjoying herself. There is a funny guy named Lee, and she meets Hinata's cousin Neji. There are three siblings going to another school that Naruto invited. Yet, she notices from the start that the familiar shock of blonde hair is missing from the party. Because of this, she relaxes a bit and can easily talk to the other people at the party.

And hour or so later, there's a commotion at the front door, and she enters the front room to investigate. Someone else had just arrived, and everyone was greeting them. She glances through the people, standing on her tip-toes to see. The unmistakable voice of Naruto finds her ears. He's not alone.

Her eyes go impossibly wide. She wants to run, but she finds she can't move.

_Sasuke shows up the latest usually, but he is under a strict schedule so they understand. He comes from a very influential family and thus even at a young age, he has a lot of responsibility. There is also an older brother whom Sasuke adores, so unlike the other two, he has someone to bond with within his family. Sasuke is their bright star, and the other two can't help but envy him. Not only does he come from a prestigious family, but he is also naturally gifted. _

_Even so, the three of them treat one another like equals._

Soon he is in front of her; Naruto had purposefully pushed him forward. She straightens herself and looks into dark eyes. Except for a few glances from afar, she has not seen Sasuke since they were children.

"Sakura."

"Hello Sasuke-kun."

She releases a slow breath at the uttering of his name. It feels foreign on her tongue.

"Naruto told me you were here, so…" he says lamely. He is uncomfortable and something in her thinks he deserves it.

She had always planned what she would tell Sasuke when they met again. How she was a business student, how she was going to go places. Then he would look impressed, and it would all make sense. It would have been worth it.

Those words won't come now. Some spell has been broken; the hold has been severed. He is still good looking, he still has that promising air about him, but he does not capture her completely now.

_Sasuke was always like their shining star._

She looks over at Naruto; he is glancing over at them, trying not to be noticed. Their eyes catch and he looks away quickly.

"Yeah," she says quietly, looking back at Sasuke. "I'm glad you and Naruto stayed close, at least."

So they are both guilty. Sasuke started it, but she behaved no better.

She sighs. "Was he…too lonely, ever?" This isn't how she pictured this conversation going at all, but it is now the most important question she could ask. When had her thoughts started focusing on the other boy? She isn't sure, but the memory of his face close to hers comes to her then. Sasuke's gaze does not make her feel safe, she see's it now. Sasuke's gaze always seems so far away, even if it was directed at her.

Sasuke looks surprised for a second, but then shakes his head slowly. "No. Even if we were both distant, he never let go. I don't understand it, but that's just how he is."

She nods. "Yeah, that is Naruto."

"And what about you? How…how have you been?"

For a second she thinks, and then answers, "I've been trying to figure things out." It is the truth, because in this meeting she has realized how lost she really was.

She smiles, and it seems the conversation might be over, but then he seems to hesitate before saying, "For the record, I'm sorry, you know for how-"

Quickly, she puts up a hand, stopping him. "It's ok, Sasuke-kun." She finds she means it, but she couldn't explain this change if she wanted to.

They part, promising to hang out sometime, and she feels a completeness she had not anticipated. Her mind reels; if only she had thought to talk to him sooner. What would have happened? Could the air have been cleared as easily before? She doesn't know, and decides not to ask those questions.

Later on, she runs into Naruto in the kitchen. He wears what appears to be a blood stained shirt, some sort of weapons holsters with pants, and a ninja fox mask slid to the side of his head. They look at one another for a moment before he asks, "So, how'd it go? Everything ok?"

"Everything is fine," she confirms. He looks like he wants to know more but is afraid to ask. "I've…got some growing up to do." She sighs and gives him a wry smile. "I'm going to be busy from now on. I…just decided, I'm changing my major. I probably won't be able to see you very often."

He hadn't expected it, and it shows on his face. "You…?"

"I'll come visit as often as I can. And maybe we can hang out on campus too. Or study together," she thinks aloud, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "Maybe Sasuke-kun will visit too. Maybe…"

Their gazes catch, and it's meaningful in a way she can't describe. Her hand drops slowly. She looks into vibrant blue, and she suddenly sees everything. He is not closed, not for her. She can see herself clearly there. And fear. But mostly, he is curious, and he moves closer to her. Sakura wonders what her eyes reflect; maybe that is something only he can see.

Before they can reach, Ino and TenTen enter the kitchen, calling for her to join them. Their song is playing, and they want to dance. What is she doing? She has been missing too long.

Sakura laughs as they complain, eyeing the two of them suspiciously. Naruto smiles easily, watching her for a moment.

For now, she belongs to others. But maybe not for long.

:: You'll come back  
>When they call you<br>No need to say goodbye::

She looks at the boy, no, man, sitting across from her on the train. He looks calm, as usual, but she thinks he might be a bit apprehensive. He always had such great aspirations to surpass his older brother. She hopes he will somehow find peace in himself, as she had found years earlier.

"Don't worry, Sasuke-kun. Your parents will be proud."

His dark eyes fall on her, and he nods briefly before looking back out the window. She sighs and turns back to her magazine.

They get off with their luggage, and he takes her bag for her. It's not far to his family's estate, so they walk from the train station. She takes his arm.

"Things are a bit different," she sighs, looking around streets she has not travelled for so long. She recognizes a junction and pauses, making him stop to look down at her, confused. "Let's go this way…"

He understands and obliges, though he would probably want to keep going to his home. They travel down a winding path into a park. There is a hill, and up they climb. Her heart soars when she sees the tree there, tall and proud.

_Sakura takes each of their hands in hers, and they all smile. As long as their names are on the tree, they will be best friends. _

She leaves Sasuke's side and goes to the bark, her hands searching. He watches her quietly, and soon she finds the spot, her fingertips brushing over the carved words of so long ago.

_UN + HS + US_

They are still there. Tears spring to her eyes, and she gives Sasuke a watery smile.

"Those days…meant so much to me."

"Yeah," he agrees quietly, and together they look at the tree, reliving their younger days. Minutes tick by, and it is Sasuke who looks at his watch.

She waves a hand at him. "You go on ahead. I'll catch up in a bit. I want to… reminisce a bit more."

He hesitates, not wanting to leave her alone, but she is adamant. He says he will take her things to the house for her, and she thanks him.

She is alone; her breath puffs out before her. Leaning against the bark, she slides down to sit at the base, watching the sunset. How many had she seen from this spot? Closing her eyes, she sighs and thinks she should probably get going.

There is a faint crunching of leaves, but she doesn't stir. Instead she waits. Someone crouches before her, and she smiles before opening her eyes, knowing instinctively who it is.

"I told you I would come back here," she says, but he remains serious, pensive, looking at her, as if he is memorizing her expression.

"I know." Perhaps he had never really doubted her.

He stands, and touches the worn bark, tracing their names. She tilts her head back to watch him.

"Last time we were here, you were so sad…" He looks upset remembering it, and she stands and moves next to him, shoulder to shoulder.

"We were all upset," she tells him. "But not this time."

Naruto turns to her, head tilted to the side. Her cheeks feel hot, but she hopes he doesn't see. After all this time, she shouldn't feel shy. She's not 12 years old this time. She's going on to med school. Finally, she can say with certainty she knows who she wants to be.

When he takes her hands, she suddenly feels so small. Just like then, they are warm. The only difference is this time she notices it. "This time is different," he agrees, smiling down at her.

_I'd wait forever._

It is fall; the leaves are falling off their tree scattering upon the ground like a blanket. The night air is cool, and her breath fans out in small puffs in front of her. The sky is clear; the moon stands out vividly against the inky blackness and the stars flicker at them. She clearly sees all of these things this time, but even more perfect is the expression on Naruto's face as he looks down at her. That gaze is hers, as it might have been back then, but this time she sees it, and it makes her heart catch.

This time when they move together, it is mutual. She steps towards him as he leans to her. Her hands slide around his neck, his fingers tangle into pink locks. She doesn't taste like tears, and he doesn't taste untouchable. This time the taste is forever. The past doesn't matter. Years spent searching in the darkness doesn't matter.

When they break apart, they are smiling helplessly at one another, his hand at the back of her neck, her hand resting against his cheek.

"We better get going. He's probably being an up-tight idiot about visiting his family."

Sakura laughs as Naruto kisses her temple and pulls away. "He was being more silent than usual on the train."

He makes a whining sound and apologizes, "Sorry I couldn't make it on time. If he gets too moody just give him a solid punch and-"

"Naruto!"

"_What!_"

Chuckling, Naruto slings his coat around her shoulders and fondly butts his head with hers. She can't keep the smile from her face. They walk down the hill, hand in hand, their backs turned to the place of their childhood. Moving forward, one foot at a time. Together.

_When they are young, they play together nearly every day. They meet at the tree on the hill. It is their tree, they say, claimed by them only, and they carve their initials into it. _

_UN+HS+US. _

_As long as their names remain, they say, they will be friends, because they just know they will be friends forever. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Written for the Autumn NS contest at H&E. Lyrics are from **The Call** by **Regina Spektor**, which is a very good song, so check it out!

Beta'd by a chu who is awesome at comma usage!

_-_-Miss Soupy_  
><em>


End file.
